Huesos Marcados
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Se ha encontrado un esqueleto en la playa de Jump City. El equipo de Gibb's fue llamado por que hace dos noches un barco de la Marina había atracado en el muelle y uno de los soldados había desaparecido. Los Jóvenes Titanes y NCIS deberán trabajar juntos y resolver este misterio. ¿Son los restos del soldado perdido? ¿Que piensa Ducky cuando se da cuenta que las marcas en los...
1. Capitulo I

**Huesos marcados**

**Se ha encontrado un esqueleto en la playa de Jump City. El equipo de Gibb's fue llamado por que hace dos noches un barco de la Marina había atracado en el muelle y uno de los soldados había desaparecido. Los Jóvenes Titanes y NCIS deberán trabajar juntos y resolver este misterio. ¿Son los restos del soldado perdido? ¿Que piensa Ducky cuando se da cuenta que las marcas en los huesos no son de dientes humanos? ¿Y por que Raven no se está esforzando en el caso?**

CAPITULO I

Un hombre en la playa de Jump City se encontraba lanzando rocas hacia el océano, su pero labrador corría hacia el agua para encontrar las rocas y a si poder regresárselas a su dueño.

Después de varios tiros el perro regresa con su dueño trayendo algo en su hocico. El dueño pensado que era una de las rocas se dispone a recogerla pero para su sorpresa sintió que no era una piedra.

Cuando voltea a ver el extraño objeto, se encuentra con un hueso largo perro.

"Roy, su-suelta eso! " El dueño le ordena a su perro impresionado por lo que encontró.

En un cuarto grande con cubículos. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban cuatro personas, McGee: El técnico o "novato" como Tony lo llama. Tony: Agente superior. Ziva: ex agente del Mossad. And Gibbs: El líder del Equipo.

Gibbs se encontraba mirando a su equipo y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que estaban muertos del aburrimiento. McGee estaba escuchando una lectura de M.I.T. y Tony estaba molestando a Ziva husmeando en su escritorio y soplando en su oído por encima de su hombro. Así es era su equipo el mejor que pudiera haber.

"Agente Gibbs"

Todos en el equipo voltearon hacia el Director Vance. El agente especial Gibbs se levanto y fue hacia su jefe, Vance no era su jefe favorito, pero al menos lo conocía desde antes que consiguiera el trabajo.

"Que pasa Leon?"

"Tenemos un reporte de un muerto en Jump City"

"Jump City? Eso esta al otro lado del país, por que estas hablando de un cuerpo hay, no podrían ellos encargarse del caso?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso Jethro, pero un barco de la Marina atraco hay por una semana y cuando estaban a punto de irse se dieron cuento que uno de los suyos estaba desaparecido"

"Bueno, entonces ¿Cuando nos vamos?"

"Ya he reservado un vuelo para mañana temprano; ten a tu equipo listo para irse a las mil cien horas" Gibbs le da una mirada a su jefe y luego se voltea para retirarse "Y Gibbs antes de que te vayas necesitas hablar con el equipo que trabajaras en MTCA"

Los tres miembros restantes del equipo observaban la charla entre los jefes.

"¿De que crees que estén hablando?"Pregunto Tony, quien por cierto todavía se encontraba encima del hombro de Ziva.

"No tengo la menor idea Tony, tal vez sobre un nuevo caso" Dijo Ziva.

"Tal vez solo querían hablar" Insinuó McGee.

"Nah, Vance probablemente llamaría o vendría, no gritaría desde el balcón" Dijo Tony.

"Quien sabe?".

Cinco adolecentes se encontraban en la sala de estar esperando a que un tal 'Gibbs' llamara. Robin caminaba de un lado al otro; Starfire se encontraba en el sofá murmurando algo como "¿que tal si esta persona nos rechaza?"; Chico bestia estaba renegando por no poder jugar en el PlayStation por tener que esperar al tipo; Cyborg hacia un súper emparedado de carne con tres capas; Y Raven estaba en el sillón esforzándose por ignorar todo el escándalo a su alrededor.

Como a los diez minutos apareció en la pantalla un hombre de ojos azules con cabello en su mayoría blanco por las canas a excepción de unos cuantos mechones de gris oscuro.

"Tu debes ser Gibbs" Le dijo Robin al hombre.

"Así es, ¿Y tu quien eres?".

"Somos los Jóvenes Titanes" Responde Robin un poco desconcertado que no supiera de ellos.

"Robin, por favor, no todo el mundo sabe quienes somos, aunque ellos sean de Washington DC" dijo Raven todavía leyendo su libro.

"¿Quieres decir que mi equipo estará trabajando con un montón de adolecentes? Le dijo Gibbs al líder adolecente.

"Así es, tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No".

"Que bueno por que tu jefe dijo que te quedarías aquí".

"Por mi esta bien, estaremos hay una vez que el avión aterrice".

"¿A que horas?".

"No lo se, saldremos a las mil cien horas así que probablemente llegaremos a las mil o novecientas horas".

"De acuerdo Raven y yo estaremos ahí para mostrarles el camino, llámanos cuando bajen del avión?"Dijo Robin, después de darles el número y despedirse la video llamada se termino.

"¿Por qué Raven puede ir?¿Por que no uno de nosotros?. Se quejo chico bestia.

"Bueno estoy segura que Raven ya habrá despertado para entonces no como ustedes que duermen hasta el mediodía.

"No dormimos hasta el medio día si lo hiciéramos todos moriríamos de hambre bueno excepto Raven".

"A quien le interesa, que no pueden simplemente callarse y jugar sus estúpidos videojuegos" Interrumpió Raven no gustándole que sus amigos comentaran sobre sus hábitos alimenticios.

Gibbs fue con su equipo y dijo solo cuatro palabras "vayan a casa y empaquen". Esto hizo que recibiera tres miradas confusas. "¿tengo que decir mas?".

Enseguida obtuvo unas respuestas."No jefe; claro que no jefe: y por su puesto que no Gibbs".

Les hablo a Ducky y Abby avisándoles que empacaran y estuvieran listos para ir a California y que McGee quieren que Jimmy cuide de Jethro. Para quien no lo sabe Jethro es el pastor alemán de McGee que fue culpado de homicidio he iba a ser sacrificado, Abby hizo todo lo posible para probar que el animal era inocente pero al final se le fue permitido quedárselo pero en la casa de McGee ya que no están permitidos los animales en su apartamento.


	2. Capitulo II

CAPITULO II

En La Torre de los Titanes todo estaba en silencio a excepción del silbido de la tetera. Eran las seis de la mañana y solamente Raven y Robin se encontraban despiertos. Ella y Robin siempre eran los primeros en levantarse la mayoría de las veces solo para tener algo de paz y poder ver el amanecer. El sol ya había salido y Robin estaba ahora leyendo el periódico y bebiendo su café. Aunque eran solos las 6 am, ya estaban esperando la llamada de Gibbs. Tomo algo de tiempo pero mientras tanto Robin hizo unas tostadas francesas con tocino para Raven y el. Eran como las nueve con diez minutos cuando recibieron la llamada en la televisión.

"Hola?".

"Hey, acabamos de bajar del avión".

"De acuerdo estaremos hay tan pronto como podamos".

Robin colgó el teléfono y luego Raven y el se fueron.

Robin decidió tomar su motocicleta la cual Raven se negaba a usar hasta que fue obligada. Robin arranco apenas que los brazos de Raven estuvieron alrededor de su cintura.

Los seis miembros de NCIS esperaban fuera del aeropuerto junto con una camioneta rentada que Vance les había conseguido.

"Me pregunto como se verán estos súper héroes adolecentes" Pregunto Tony que estaba otra vez molestando a Ziva.

"No lo se, pero si sigues molestándome te romperé la columna." Lo amenazo Ziva.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que una motocicleta roja se estacionara enfrente. Tony naturalmente fue el primero en notar las piernas pálidas y descubiertas de Raven y solo se quedo mirando.

"Robin ¿no podrías conducir mas rápido?"Siseo Raven.

"Solo si no hubiera tanto trafico" Su única respuesta fue un gruñido gutural, eso ocasiones que los miembros de NCIS dieran un paso atrás. Robin se dirigió hacia los recién llegados."Siento lo de Raven ella es una buena persona pero es mejor no estar de su lado malo".

"Exacto y si vuelves a hacer eso te arrojare a ti y a tu motocicleta a la bahía!".

"Ella solo esta enojada por que casi nos golpea un camión" Robin les dijo al equipo, ignorando apropósito a Raven para hacerla enojar, solo consiguiendo miradas atónitas yendo de aquí a allá entre su segunda al mando y el.

"Realmente ella no da tanto miedo, no es como si fuera ex asesina del Mossad como otra persona que conocemos" dijo Tony.

"DiNozzo si yo fuera tu le haría caso" Le dijo Gibbs a su agente, a Tony no le importo solo camino hacia Raven, ella siendo una maestra de las emociones solo se le quedo mirando como si no fuera peligroso, que por cierto no es."DiNozzo" Tony seguía ignorando a Gibbs.

"Anthony Jr. DiNozzo ni si quiera se te ocurra, si tan solo piensas en eso no dudare en romper todos y cada uno de tus huesos en este mismo instante" Raven le advirtió al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Todos excepto Robin estaban ahora asustados de la pequeña chica de pelo morado.

De repente hubo un parpadeo y Robin saco un pequeño objeto circular de color amarillo con negro "Es el Doctor Luz".

A Robin no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas cuando Raven dijo "Yo me encargo" y se teleportó.

En cuando se fue Robin dijo que ella lo tenia bajo control y apenas acababa de decirlo Raven apareció detrás de el.

"Termine".

"¿Necesita terapia otra vez?".

"No, solo aparecí detrás de el he inmediatamente me pregunto si podía ir a la cárcel, justo como la ultima vez". Dijo con su famoso tono de no me importa.

"¿Puedes hacer que los villanos hagan eso?"Pregunto Tony.

"Podríamos simplemente irnos? Tengo que retirar el hechizo de sueño que puse en Chico bestia"

"Si claro" Dijo Robin mientras se subía a su moto no tomándole importancia al hechizo. "Bueno solo síganme y hare lo mejor que pueda para permanecer a la vista".

"Siempre y cuando no vea una rampa que tenga que tomar a fuerzas" Comento Raven después de subirse a la moto detrás de su líder audaz líder que no admite tenerle miedo a su padre. Los miembros de NCIS se treparon a su camioneta.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Cyborg ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. (Fue su idea la de ponerle el hechizo de sueño a chico bestia) Starfire había hecho su pudin de bienvenida y chico bestia apenas se estaba arrastrando fuera de la cama, solo estaban esperando a que el esqueleto llegara.

Robin entro a la sala de estar con Gibbs, Tony, Ziva y McGee detrás de el. (Raven les estaba enseñando a Ducky y Abby donde poner sus cosas) "Bueno esta es la sala de estar la mayoría del tiempo cuando no tenemos nada que hacer estamos aquí jugando video juegos…". Estaba explicando Robin pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas se escucho un chillido.

"Nuevos amigos, que todavía conozco ¿Les gustaría probar un poco de mi pudin de bienvenida?" Dijo Starfire con una cazuela que parecía tener algo verde que inexplicablemente se movía, afortunadamente llego Raven a salvares los traseros "Star no creo que estén hambrientos probablemente comieron algo en el avión, Por que no se lo das a Sedita, estoy segura que tiene hambre".

"Estas en lo mas correcto amiga Raven quizás ¿podríamos ir de compras luego?".

"No"

Starfire solo se fue no sintiéndose realmente rechazada.

"Hey, ¿Quién es la lindura?"Pregunto obviamente Tony.

Robin los guio hacia el sillón para así poder presentarse. "Antes de empezar me gustaría decirle que todos somos diferentes, tenemos a Starfire por ejemplo ella en una alienígena que siempre esta feliz y le encanta hacer amigos, también es muy fuerte y puede disparar starbolts de sus mano y ojos a y por favor no coman su comida o la dejen cantar. Cyborg es mitad maquina tuvo un accidente y para salvarlo tuvieron que remplazar partes de su cuerpo, puede transformar sus brazos en armas y ya que su cerebro es mitad maquina también es muy inteligente además de fuerte. Chico Bestia es un cambiador de formas puede transformarse en cualquier animal que quiera incluso aliens, y por cierto el no nació así cuando estaba en África con sus padres se contagio con una extraña enfermedad. Raven a quien ya conocieron es la mas poderosa de todo el equipo y la mas inteligente, viene de otra dimensión, como ya lo dije antes no la hagan enojar y evitaran terminar como el Doctor Luz lo que viene siendo terapia por unos meses o años sus poderes son magia negra y muchas cosas que van de la mano con eso.

"Es enserio chicos da miedo todo lo que puede hacer, apuesto a que lo heredo todo de su padre Tri…!"Chico Bestia no pudo terminar por que Raven le dio un súper calzón chino. "Ellos no necesitan saber de mi padre!" Grito Raven causando que todos los focos en la Torre estallaran.

"Hey, ¿quien ha apagado toda las luces?" Pregunto Starfire desde su cuarto unos cuantos pisos arriba.

Cyborg murmulla por lo bajo mientras saca unos nuevos bombillos que tenia guardados en el closet y obliga a Chico Bestia a cambiarlos.

"¿Quién es Tri?" Pregunta Gibbs.

Robin voltea hacia Raven buscando su aprobación "Trigon es un poderoso demonio que…".

"Demonios?, quien cree en demonios son solo para asustar a los niños pequeños" Dijo Tony.

"Si es así deberías volver a ser un pequeño por que los demonios son definitivamente reales, mi padre se reiría si te escuchara decir eso; de donde crees que obtuve mis poderes definitivamente no fue de mi madre humana. Djo Raven gruñendo y enseñando sus ojos rojos como sangre.

"Realmente da miedo!" Exclamo Tony escondiéndose detrás de Ziva como un niño asustado.

"No puedes decir que no te advirtió, y que hay de ti?" Le pregunto Ziva a Robin.

"Mi nombre es Robin solía vivir en Gotham después de tener una pelea con mi maestro vine aquí a trabajar solo en lugar de eso termine construyendo un equipo"

"Bueno para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Gibbs este mi Equipo: Ziva ex asesina del Mossad, Tony nuestro agente mas antiguo, McGee nuestro técnico, Ducky nuestro medico legista y Abby nuestra científica forense".

"Tengo hambre ".Se quejo Tony.

"¿Alguien mas tiene hambre? solo tenemos que esperar a que los restos lleguen para poder hacer algo" Pregunto Robin.

"Estoy llena ni siquiera estaba segura de poder terminar mi desayuno" Respondió Raven recostada boca abajo en el sillón.

"¡Que podría estar escondiendo?" Se pregunto Gibbs así mismo.


	3. Capitulo III

CAPITULO III

Raven miraba a Tony comerse lo último de su pizza. Ella no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba llena simplemente había comido demasiado. Tenía un pequeño problema o mas bien dos, Robin y Gibbs. Podía sentir la mirada de Gibbs posada sobre ella como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Robin, bueno ese enlace que compartían la estaba volviendo loca no podía pensar en voz alta ni siquiera mientras dormía. Ellos no deben saber lo que esta pasando la destruiría.

'Hay algo acerca de esa chica´ Se seguía repitiendo Gibbs así mismo. El estaba sentado al lado de Ducky quien estaba contado una historia sobre un hombre que se contagio de una extraña enfermedad de la cual todavía no saben como se contagio.

Habían estado esperando por los restos durante más de una hora.

Gibbs miraba como Tony corregía el ingles de Ziva, y luego a Robin haciendo lo mismo con Starfire. Eran iguales excepto por la parte alíen.

En el sillón se encontraban McGee, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos con Abby mirándolos, parecía bastante fácil pero la pequeña… persona verde seguía perdiendo, y era casi un empate entre el robot y techy.

Pero la persona en la que no paraba de pensar era Raven. Ella se encontraba flotando un metro sobre el suelo murmurando algo que nunca había escuchado en su vida sonaba como 'Azarath Mentrion Zinthos' nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes podría ser solo un lenguaje extranjero tendría que preguntarle a Ziva. ´como puede ser que confíen en ella´ Gibbs se preguntaba mientras la miraba.

Raven sabia que estaba siendo mirada, no le gustaba que la miraran y sabía que mientras más la mirara mas aprendería de ella. Raven estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el aire, calmada hasta que su estomago rugió, "Cyborg" le lloriqueo Raven a su hermano mayor.

Todo mundo la volteo a ver en conmoción.

"Si, Raven?"

"Tengo hambre podrías hacerme un bistec por favor?" Raven le suplico. Todos seguían conmocionados.

"Claro, pero estas enferma? Por que hace rato dijiste que no tenias hambre, y estas gimoteando y tu no gimoteas!". Pregunto Cyborg mientras caminaba hacia ella y ponía su mano de metal en la frente de ella. "No tienes fiebre".

"Cyy…vamos estoy bien, solo quiero bistec por favorrr."

"Esta bien vamos" Cyborg la llevo a la cocina para recoger un bistec, he ir al techo donde esta su asador.

"Alguien mas encontró eso sumamente extraño, por que juro que esa no era Raven!" Chico Bestia se flipó.

"Estoy de acuerdo, eso fue de lo mas extraño, Raven nunca haría algo así tal vez si esta enferma". Afirmo Starfire.

"Raven ha estado actuando extraño hoy, de hecho lo ha estado haciendo por rato" Les dijo Robin.

"Estas diciendo que esto ha estado pasando por un rato?, ¿Desde cuando?" Pregunto Gibbs.

"Por unas cuantas semanas, no ha estado comiendo mucho de hecho apenas esta empezando a comer un poco de desayuno"

"Tal vez tiene que ver con problemas familiares? Sus padres pueden haber muerto" Sugirió Gibbs.

"No eso no es, destruyo a su padre hace unos años, su madre esta muerta y su casa destruida; pero no estoy muy seguro de ella, realmente Raven no habla mucho" Explicaba Robin cuando estaba apunto de continuar el timbre sonó. Era el jefe de policía con los restos. Robin bajo enseguida a recibirlos.

Ducky tenia los resto reposando sobre una mesa de metal en la enfermería "Bueno chico parece que tenias muy buena salud, antes de tu muerte, tus huesos son fuertes…" le decía Ducky a los restos.

(En el otro cuarto)

"Se encuentra bien? Por que hablar con uno mismo no es bueno" Pregunto Chico Bestia al resto del equipo.

(De regreso con Ducky)

"Pero que es esto" Menciona Ducky con sospecha mientras usa una lupa para mirar mejor. Levanta el teléfono. "Jethro, creo que deberías ver esto".

Después de unos minutos Gibbs entra al cuarto seguido de Abby y Robin.

"¿Que encontraste?"

"Mira esto".

Ducky les mostro el fémur al trió.

"Parecen marcas de dientes" dijo Gibbs.

"Así es pero no son marcas de peces" Menciono Ducky.

"Le tomare unas muestras a los dientes y veré de que animal son" Interfirió Abby.

"Nunca hemos tenido a un animal que se coma a un humano en esta ciudad" Les dijo Robin.

"Entonces hay que empezar a buscar, no quiero mas cuerpos en mi mesa"

"Avisare a las autoridades para que lo anuncien y la gente tenga cuidado" Dijo Robin mientras salía.


	4. Nota del Autor

Nota del Autor

Hola, mi nombre es Gingerstorm101 aquí. Estoy utilizando un traductor en línea y en español, por lo que este va a ser roto. asidevalid01, mi traductora al español no tiene internet en el momento, así que no podemos publicar el siguiente capítulo hasta que ella regrese a mí. También trabaja para que ella tiene que trabajar en la historia. Lo siento por eso, pero vamos a intentar ponerlo en cuanto podamos. Por favor, recuerda que hay un país entero entre nosotros.


End file.
